Cleaning and exfoliating skin is a typical part of a hygiene routine for many people. Recently, skin brushes, including a single rotating brush head, have been introduced and have been marketed as a way to clean, stimulate, and/or exfoliate skin better than a person's hands can do alone. However, these skin brushes are typically not designed for use in a wet environment, such as a shower. For example, many current skin brushes are electrically driven and cannot be submerged or covered in water without malfunctioning. Other categories of skin brushes may be water-driven, but typically do not have sufficient power to rotate the brush head in a desired manner. For example, users may apply some pressure to the brush head as they apply the brush to their skin and the water-driven mechanism may not be sufficiently strong to overcome the force. Thus, the brush head may cease to rotate or stall out. Therefore, there is a need for a water-safe brush having a brush head motion that can overcome pressure against the skin, while also providing a cleansing and exfoliating function.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.